The present disclosure relates generally to search technology. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to searching of electronic content. For example, content on the Internet and in other electronic resources (e.g., text corpora (“corpuses”), dictionaries, glossaries, encyclopedias, etc.) may be searched by the users.
Search results may be generated based on keywords entered by a user as part of a search query. Existing search systems enable users to use simple query languages to find documents that either contain or do not contain the words or word combinations specified by the user. However, due to existence of homonyms and homographs in natural languages, a search result based on a keyword search may include a substantial amount of non-relevant or marginally relevant information. For example, if the user searches for texts with the word “page” in the sense of “a man or boy employed as the personal attendant to a queen”, the user may receive a large number of non-relevant information in the search results, where “page” may refer to an Internet webpage, a page in a newspaper or magazine, a section of stored data, etc. This is likely to happen because those other meanings of the word “page” are substantially more frequent than the one referring to a man or boy.